Those Pesky Irkens
by SirMoulin
Summary: Another invader by the name of Invader Gin arrives on earth and Dib fears she is here to help Zim take over. However when she arrives she begins claiming things that change a few feelings...(ZaDr)
1. The arrival of GIN!

Title: Those Pesky Irkens

Rating: 13+

Genre: Romance

Warnings: ZaDr (Zim and Dib romance) Don't like it, don't read it, and please don't trash talk it. You have been warned! Don't judge me because I like slash ;)

Summary: Another Invader lands on planet earth and Dib fears that Zim finally has the help he needs to take over the world, only...that's not what seems to be happening.

I sometimes wonder if there is some almighty being out there controlling my fate. If there is then I have come to the conclusion that the very same almighty being, hates me…like, a lot. You would probably be saying the same thing if you were as smart as me and surrounded by people as stupid as my peers. I honestly wonder if my entire life has been a joke, if I the moment I was born people started acting stupid to aggravate me. But sadly I don't think that is the case, the life forms that I live with are agonizingly ignorant and just plain stupid. None of them know the first thing about real life, or the fact that there is an alien living RIGHT UNDER THEIR NOSES!

Sorry…My name is Dib Membrane, and my worst enemy is an incapable Irken Invader named Zim. Yes you heard me, an alien, and don't you dare say I'm crazy because if you saw him (and you aren't as stupid as bread, which I pray you aren't) then you would agree with me.

Now when I said he was incapable, I mean he is IN-CA-PA-BLE. He's been here for years now and hasn't even come close to conquering our planet, which is his intent. Though no one else notices he's an alien, I do and so I am the only one able to stop him. Thankfully I have been able to stop every one of his idiotic plans that he has attempted.

Because he comes from such an advanced and prosperous race, I honestly thought he would have taken us over by now. However we have both made it to High Skool and oh look, earth is still ours. I honestly think Zim might have been…tricked into coming to earth so that he could be kept out of his leaders' hair. I actually feel a bit of sympathy for him because no one deserves to be abandoned and lied to like that. But he still doesn't know that he's been abandoned because he obliviously tries again and again to destroy mankind for 'his tallest.'

Even if his mission was a fake I'm still not risking anything so I do all I can to stop him, even if that means I get labeled by my peers as 'the crazy Dib guy.' Not that I was worried he would succeed…note that I said WAS. I'm a bit worried now that me may have the help he needs to take over the world but before I get into that I suppose you must know what happened…

It all started this morning; I got ready for High Skool as usual and started walking there. On my way I passed Zim's house to see if anything had changed, which nothing had. I smirked and continued on until I reached the skool. I walked down the hallways and went to my locker where I was surprised to see Zim waiting. He had grown a bit and was around my height. He also got a new wig that was a bit longer and I guess you could call it punk rock? I don't know I'm not very good with these things. He had gotten rid of that dress-like uniform he wore everyday and adapted to human clothing. Now his usual attire consisted of black pants, and a magenta/pinkish v-neck with the Irken symbol on it. He still kept his gloves, and his knee high combat boots.

I myself have changed my style slightly as well. I didn't wear my trench coat every day, mostly when it was cold. I wore fingerless gloves and had chains hanging down from my jeans, yeah it sounds stupid but you would have to see it first. I was still considered an outcast because my obsession for exposing Zim has never wavered, but I didn't mind. As long as earth was safe then I'm good not having friends. Ugh I'm a saint.

As I approached the locker Zim's look became even more irritated and I heard a faint growl emitting from deep in his throat. I stepped back in surprise from the noise, and just his general presence.

"What are you doing here Zim? And can you plea-" I was cut off by his obnoxiously loud voice.

"Silence Dib-thing, for I am talking!" he loudly announced causing me to roll my eyes.

"Alright then what is it?" he glared at me before continuing.

"Did you, or did you not, pig-smelly, send out powerful waves of energy into space to crash all of THE AMAZING ZIIIM'S COMPUTERS?" he yelled and I stared at him in confusion.

"Uh, no why? Did your system crash or something?" I asked and he crossed his arms and nodded. I smirked at him thinking of all the ways I could use this to my advantage.

"Well why would you think I did it?" I asked curiously.

"The energy could have only come from Irken technology, and I know you have Tak's ship. You are the only obvious culprit," he snapped at me causing my smirk to grow.

"Well, unfortunately I wasn't able to inflict this misery on you so would you please get out of my face and away from my locker?" I said in an annoyed tone just to irk (heh heh pun) him further.

"SHUT UP DIB-STINK DON'T TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO!" he yelled before stomping off and I rolled my eyes once more. God he can be so overdramatic sometimes…well most times actually.

The bell rang and I cursed under my breath at the Irken because now I had to rush to my class. When I walked in the door I saw everyone talking to their friends. Everyone except for Zim of course; he hated all of us humans and avoided most other people in the class. Despite that fact that he never spoke to anyone I could still see most of the girls and a few guys even, staring at him with a longing look in their eyes. It was pretty obvious why too; I mean he is pretty hot I'm not going to lie.

I guess I should also tell you that, yeah I'm gay. I've never really fallen for any specific guy but I find them much more attractive than females. I honestly doubt I will ever find anyone because everyone hates me. Not to mention all the humans on this planet are agonizingly stupid and I can't stand being on the same planet with them much less be in a relationship with them. But I don't care; I'm too busy stopping Zim from destroying the world to date.

I got so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was staring at Zim the entire time. That is until he growled and threw a text book at me. Before I could react Ms. Bitters appeared behind me from the shadows and hissed at me.

"Get to your seat now Dib," she said and I did so quickly, I hate to admit it but she was scary. You can imagine my horror when she continued to move up with us to High Skool.

"Zim, pick up that text book now or you will stay behind and write 'I will not throw text books at school' one million times," she growled and before I saw it happen the book was back on Zim's desk and he was saluting Ms. Bitters with a straight face.

"Good, now children we were supposed to be getting a new student today," I sat up straighter at this. Who might this new student be? Were they smart, human, cute?

Just then the door opened, seemingly by itself and the room filled with a sort of magenta colored fog. The lights dimmed and a boot clad foot stepped into the room. It was followed by a leg wearing black skinny jeans then the rest of the person came into view. It was the new student, and she really knew how to make an appearance. She was wearing a snug pink t-shirt and fingerless gloves. Her hair was dark, curly and streaked with pink, and her skin was a light brown. Her backpack was a messenger bag that rested on her hip. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw the Irken symbol on it. She had a smirk on her face and looked around the room, her eyes pausing on me. I had just started breathing again but when she looked at me felt my breath leave once more. Her face was pretty and flawless, but what stunned me were her eyes. They were a deep sparkling crimson, just like Zim's; without the contacts that is.

She continued to scan the room and when she saw Zim her eyes widened slightly before returning to normal size. He wasn't even paying attention to her arrival and was staring out the window. Just wait until he sees the Irken symbol. Her smirk grew and she kept her gaze on him. Mrs. Bitters floated over to her and spoke loudly to her.

"If you have something to say, then say it now because after that I don't want to hear another word from you," she growled very similarly to what she said to Zim on his first day.

"Oh yes, yes. Hello worm-babies my name is GIN, and I hope we cannot be friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby just like the rest of you so from now on we should have no trouble yes? Good," She said and walked to the only empty seat in the classroom which just so happened to be right next to me. Oh god…


	2. Gin and Dib's Talk

Chapter 2

Alright so now do you see why I am freaking out about Zim finally taking over? Now there are two Irkens on earth and this new one seems to be much smarter than the original.

Gin sat silently next to me doodling on a notebook, which she took from her backpack. Speaking of paks I turned slightly to locate hers. I noticed that she wasn't sitting directly on the back of the chair and instead seemed to be leaning on something that wasn't there. Her pak was invisible, clever, along with her disguise she looked just like any other human. She must have been the one to send out the energy waves that crashed Zim's home computer.

She noticed me staring at her and turned to me and raised one eyebrow.

"Why hello there, can I help you find something?" she said sarcastically and I blushed in embarrassment before shaking my head and turning away. She chuckled and went back to drawing on her notebook. On closer inspection I noticed that she wasn't drawing at all. She was taking notes of the people in our class and watching them closely. I noticed her glancing at Zim many times and smiling at the back of his head. Finally the bell rang and she looked up startled. It was one of those mash up days so we had break after this. I chuckled a bit and she turned and shot me a glare that made my blood run cold.

"Something to say hyuman?" she asked and I shook my head.

"That's what I thought," and with a triumphant smile rose from her seat.

"Wait…what are you doing here Gin, why aren't you with the other Irkens?" I asked quietly and she turned around faster than I could comprehend. Her eyes were filled with surprise and some fear as she studied me.

"How do you know I'm an Irken?" she asked and I smirked. Saying nothing I stood up and took her arm lightly, she pulled away glaring at me and I rolled my eyes. I then gestured for her to follow me and led her to the window looking out. Ms. Bitters had disappeared back into the shadows so we were alone in the room. I felt nervous but none the less stayed. I pointed at Zim outside the window; he was leaning against a tree and watching the other students in disgust.

"See that kid there? His name is-"

"Invader Zim, I am aware. We are closer than you would expect…" I stared at her confused and she smiled softly.

"Come with me, you disturbingly large headed boy," she said and I glared at her.

"IT'S NOT THAT LARGE!" I snapped and she shrugged before leading me outside to a secluded area where no one could listen. We could see Zim and I was surprised he still hadn't noticed Gin. We watched him for a moment before Gin turned to me.

"Alright human since you seem to be one of the most intelligent students here I will ask you a few questions. And if it makes you happy I have no problem telling you why I am here," she stated simply and I nodded.

"Alright what is your name hyuman?" she asked and I told her.

"Alright…Dib, how long has the other Invader been here and what do you know about us? How did you find out these things in the first place?" she asked suspiciously.

"Zim has been here for about six years now. His goal has been to conquer earth and me, being the only human smart enough to see through his disguise, I've tried to stop him. It was during the time that I've spied on him and just been around him so much that I picked up on many aspects of your culture. I know of your tallest, your paks, and your weaknesses. And I swear to god if you try to take over the world to I will be right there to stop-," I was cut off by a raise of her hand and a bored stare.

"Calm yourself earth monkey, that is not my intent," she told me and I glanced up at her in astonishment.

"It's…not?" I asked baffled. She chuckled and shook her head no.

"No it's not. I said I would tell you my story did I not? Any ways; I am indeed familiar with the Invader Zim. He was banished to Foodcourtia long ago and I was surprised to see him here. We have been friends since smeethood however after his banishment I lost contact with him. He and I were considered defects, ridiculed and tossed away by our tallest. And of course we are, highly dysfunctional. We do not think like the Irkens of our empire, we feel too much. Irkens don't have friends, which just show how unusual it was for us to be acquaintances. We both passed our training merely by luck. We both acted too much on our wants. I was planning on trying to find him on Foodcourtia when I heard of his mission. I grew suspicious and still am; I do not believe that his mission is a real one…I have come to help him because he needs to understand what the tallest have done to him, he is my best friend…" by the end of her story the bell had already rung and all the students were inside. We were still standing outside and talking about the current situation.

"Wow…that's a large sacrifice you made just for your friend…I honestly didn't really see Zim as the kind of person who thought of anything sentimentally…other than the tallest of course," I said in awe and she raised an eyebrow.

"Then you must have been unobservant. Zim may be a slightly crazy, evil Irken Invader; however he is also one of the most sentimental Irken invaders I have ever met. Haven't you ever noticed the small little pockets of kindness in him? He must have shown some..." she said softly.

Now that I think about it, I guess Zim has shown more emotion than the other invaders I've seen. He truly seems to care about GIR even though it doesn't show much. He's even had mercy on me during a few scenarios too…I guess I've just been so busy seeing the bad in him that I never even noticed his emotions. He seems to have grown slightly more emotional on his time inhabiting earth.

"Wow I guess I just never saw any of Zim's good qualities…" I said distractedly and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Exactly, however I have and I know how much he doesn't deserve his abandonment. When he finds out I can guarantee you that he will deny it. After he denies it he will slowly start to panic and call the tallest himself. They will of course jump at the chance to finally tell him what they did. They will do anything they can to crush his spirit. Zim is incredibly loyal to the tallest and his empire so finding out that the ones he has devoted his life to will destroy him. You may not see him for a few days and during that time I will be with him trying to comfort him. After that…well I don't quite remember," she said quietly and I stared at her puzzled.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's how he always dealt with problems in the past. It's a system: deny, doubt, confirmation, depression, and then…I can't remember what happens next," she said and I nodded in understanding.

"So you really aren't here to destroy us?" she shook her head, "well what will Zim do when he learns he doesn't have to destroy us?"

"From what I predict he will simply have to start a new life, whether it is here or in a different galaxy he will start over somehow. I mean he has been trying to take over this planet right? Well that's all he has right now, and once that's gone he will have nothing." She told me and I sat back in shock.

"Wow…no more Zim, ever again?" I breathed and Gin nodded.

"That is correct yes," and I looked at her.

"Well….wow."

I should be feeling ecstatic right now but…I feel like I'm actually going to miss our battles…is that…bad?


	3. A Little More About You Please?

Chapter 3

Calm yourself, I don't like the Irken trust me. I may be gay and he may be attractive for an alien but he is still my enemy and I feel nothing but hate for him. No I'm simply going to miss our battle for the world. It's been going on for so long it just seems natural now; I can imagine not fighting him. Oh well, I mean a world with no Zim is a world with more happiness.

"What are you thinking about Dib-hyuman?" Gin asked and I jumped at the sound of her voice. I had been pretty lost in my thoughts it must have bothered her.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like with no Zim…it's a good thing for the fate of the world and I hate him…but I guess I'm still going to miss the fighting aspect of it all," I sighed and she stared at me.

"You say you hate him Dib-thing but…you still seem to feel other emotions for him do you not?" she asked and I looked at her seriously.

"Trust me, I hate him and would love nothing more than to see him on an autopsy table. It is true I find him slightly attractive but that's only physically. You Irkens are slightly beautiful in a strange way…" I said and she smiled.

"Thank you, I am sorry that I cannot return the compliment however. You humans are…quite odd looking," she said with a sympathetic look and I chuckled.

"Eh your opinion I suppose," I said and she laughed.

"You amuse me Dib-hyuman. I believe we can become friends," she stated and I stared in awe. She really was a unique Irken. Friends with a human… Unheard of!

"And because friends look out for each other I will give you this advice. You claim to hate Zim, and I can see in your eyes that you indeed do along with some other emotions. However love and hate are two very similar emotions and it takes but a single action to turn one into the other. Who knows when they become the same thing…" she continued and I was confused.

I didn't think Irkens felt things such as love and kindness. I thought all they knew was hate and anger. Gin is a smart Irken, and probably the most human out of all of them.

After that Gina and I decided to wait for the end of the class period. We spoke about our lives and I learned a lot about her.

She was born around the same time as Zim and they ended up in the same training classes, which is how they met. They were worst enemies at first but soon grew close because no one really liked them. They needed to stick together to make it on their planet which is exactly what they did. When Gin learned of Zim's banishment she was forced to continue as an Invader alone. She was constantly ridiculed and pushed around without him. When they were together they would defend each other. When Gin had finally had enough of the Empire she stole some technology and set out to find Zim. She finally made it here and now here we are.

"Wow…you and Zim were pretty close huh? I've never heard of you before…" I said and she smiled sadly.

"Yes but why would he? If he were to speak of loved ones he would be revealing weakness. He probably felt it was information you could use against him, and he didn't want to appear weak to the enemy," she stated and I nodded; it made sense.

Just then the bell rang and students started entering the courtyard. A few of them stared at us in our corner so we decided to leave. And by leave I mean leave the school. Gin was planning on surprising Zim when he arrived at his home today so she said she was getting it ready. Once we arrived at Zim's house we parted ways. As I was leaving the street I noticed there was a new house on the street. It was two houses away from Zim's and standing new and proud. Gin went there first and looked around before entering. It was purple colored with some fake cats in the front. I heard someone screeching inside that wasn't Gin though and got a little confused as to who it could be.

Gin came back out of her house with a robot that had blue eyes. It looked just like GIR and even sounded like him only with a slightly deeper voice. So she had a dysfunctional robot too? Gin turned to look at her SIR unit and rolled her eyes.

"MIR put your costume on please!"She said to him (I'm guessing it's a him from the voice) and he nodded.

"Okey dokey!" he yelled and put on a cat costume. He looked just like GIR only in cat form.

"Oh my tallest…I think I got dysfunctional Irken technology…" she said and I chuckled. She turned and noticed I was still there and looked surprised.

"Dib-thing, what are you still doing here?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, your just so much like Zim it isn't even funny. I hope you know that he has a SIR unit just like yours named GIR. He really likes tacos, and will let you into the house without a problem," I told her and she looked confused.

"What are tack-ohs?" she asked and I facepalmed. Of course she wouldn't know what a taco is.

"It's a human food…oh and by the way, some advice to you. Stay away from a transparent liquid named water. It will burn you and possibly kill you…that is unless you bathe in paste. If you want to know what that is then ask Zim," I said to her and she nodded. She waved at me and continued to Zim's house knocking on the door and having it answered by GIR. He greeted her and let her inside when she asked. I smiled and continued on to my house.

It was time to go watch this action from the cameras I had hidden in Zim's house…What? You can never completely trust an Irken…


	4. Gin eats waffles

Chapter 4

I sat at my desk watching Gin on my computer. So far she hadn't done much and instead sat on Zim's couch talking to GIR. She seemed to like the small robot, as she was smiling at him while they spoke. She told him who he was and he told her about Zim.

"IMMA MAKE WAFFLES NOW KAY?" GIR screamed after they had finished talking and Gin and MIR looked at him confused.

"Um…okay GIR…?"Gin said to him and followed him to the kitchen. He started pulling out a bunch of supplies out of his head and mixed them all into several bowls. I noticed into some bowls he added strange things such as soap, and even a few kitchen utensils.

He cooked the batter and then sat down at the table with huge piles of waffles covering the surface of…everything. Gin sat at the table cautiously with GIR and MIR and a plate of waffles was set in front of her along with a fork. MIR had already tried them and was now shoving multiple waffles in his mouth at the same time just like GIR. Gin raised an eyebrow and watched them in disgust for a second before pushing the plate away slightly.

"Um…GIR I'm not so sure about this…uh hyuman foo-," she was cut off by GIR screaming at her to eat the waffles. She flinched and picked up her fork quickly. Slowly cutting off a piece and eating it her eyes widened in surprise.

"This human food is surprisingly…good," she said quietly and both GIR and MIR screamed their agreement.

Just then the door slammed open and Zim walked in looking exhausted. He walked into the kitchen and greeted GIR before sitting at the table. Finally he noticed Gin sitting there along with MIR and his eyes grew wide. He started screaming at the top of his lungs and pointing at the intruders.

"Zim, calm dow-,"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Zim its just m-"

"AAAAAHHHH!" just then GIR started screaming with them for no reason and started hitting his head. MIR started screaming after GIR and soon exploded, with GIR following. This caused Zim to stop screaming and instead start cursing in Irken.

"Oh blaimasheme caroo! Marta cuniki," he growled before jumping on the table and pointing at Gin. She stared at him calmly however Zim looked really upset.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" he screamed and Gin just smiled.

"Zim, it's me…Gin…Invader Gin," she told him and his eyes grew to sizes I didn't realize were possible.

His arm fell limp at his side and he climbed off the table stepping closer to Gin. He inspected her eyes and gasped, stumbling backwards.

"G-gin…but how?" he whispered and she stood and walked to him.

"I ran away, from the empire to come and find you," she said and I saw tears gathering in his eyes. I sat back shocked…I didn't realize Irkens were capable of crying at all. Suddenly Zim flung himself at Gin and I sat forward again. Was he attacking her?

But…I looked again and saw that Zim was hugging Gin…he was actually hugging her while crying. Gin was hugging him back and looked like she was about to cry too.

I shifted in my seat feeling highly uncomfortable. I feel like I was intruding on something personal…but I have to make sure Gin isn't up to anything evil.

"Gin…if you go back they'll kill you though…" Zim said and released her from their hug.

"That doesn't matter; I never belonged in that empire. All they did was treat me like a piece of dookie. And I missed my one and only friend," she said with a smile and Zim frowned.

"What? Who's that?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's you obviously," she said and he smiled.

"I missed you too. I spent all these years with no one except GIR on this miserable planet. It was TORTURE! Especially because I have to live with this FILTHY DIB-HUMAN! Every one of my attempts to take over this filthy place has been foiled because of that boy. Argh I hate him so much!" I chuckled from my place at the desk.

"Don't worry Zim, I hate you too…" I whispered and continued to watch. Again they started talking about their lives. Zim mentioned me again and Gin told him that she knew me.

"You know the Dib-thing?" Zim asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I spoke to him today at the filthy high-skool. He says you two have been enemies from the beginning and that he hates you. We spoke some more and have decided to become acquaintances," she said and Zim just blew up.

"YOU WHAT? YOU DO REALIZE HE WILL TRY AND STOP US FROM DESTROYING THIS PLANET. WHAT IF HE GETS VALUABLE INFORMATION FROM US? GIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he screamed and she laughed.

"Zim I'm not here to take over the world. I'm here to use it as a refuge from the empire. And I already promised the Dib that I wouldn't take it over. You know I am true to my word. What's wrong are you not happy to see me?" she asked with a small smile and he sighed.

"You always lacked a sort of Irken ruthlessness…you act so human its odd. I suppose it is your choice whether you want to take over the planet or not, however I do wish you wanted to take it over," he said hopefully and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" she said with a shrug and Zim nodded.

"No need to apologize, it is and always has been your personality…but if you are living here then…how am I to destroy it for the tallest?" he asked and her face darkened.

"Uh, yes I will…probably leave at that point to find another planet," she said but her voice sounded strained and her smile, fake.

"Very well, it's nice to see you again Gin!" he exclaimed before hugging her once more. It was at this point I turned off the camera and stood up. Now that I know Gin isn't here to take over the world I can sleep easier.


	5. The Panic Attack

Chapter 5

Gin's POV

The small buzzing finally stopped and my antennae finally relaxed under my disguise.

"The Dib human is very paranoid," I said with a smirk to my fellow invader. I proceeded to remove my disguise as I had forgotten to do it before. I pressed a code into my watch and instantly it disappeared. There was some useful technology I had taken from the tallest.

"How do you know that?" Zim asked and I pointed upward.

"Well the fact that he has cameras in your house and was watching us just now is one reason…" I said calmly. Oh yes, I was very much aware of Dib's little spying game; I knew it ever since I walked into the house.

You see as Irken invaders we are trained to fine tune our sixth sense as you might call it. Zim might have not felt the surveillance because he always had trouble during the training. I however knew we were being watched and used my watch to run a scan on the house, as I spoke it returned the results to me and confirmed a human camera device that had been placed in the house. That and I could hear a subtle buzzing in the house that could have only been picked up with by Irken antennae. And the only person smart enough to do that would of course be Dib.

"He what?" Zim asked in shock and I smiled slightly.

"The Dib-human has planted surveillance devices in your house and was watching us just now. I ran a scan on your computer with my watch and it seems he has been spying on you for some time now," I explained and his face turned a shade of dark green.

"Oh, is that so?" He said darkly, his face laced with malice. Oh dear tallest, if I don't stop him he will probably hurt that human terribly. But then again the Dib should not have been spying in the first place, unless he wanted to get his squeedly spooch ripped out…wait do humans have squeedly spooches? I guess I will have to do some research later.

"Calm down. He simply cares about this filthy planet; it was obviously expected of him. Don't kill him over something small like this," I said and he rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Now, since the boy is no longer listening I can assist you in removing the cameras if you would like," I offered and Zim thought about it.

"Very well, how are you planning to do that?" he asked and I smiled.

"MIR!" I yelled and my dysfunctional robot reconstructed himself before reassembling GIR right after as well.

"MIR I would like you to locate the spying device hidden in the house, and once you find it, bring it to me, and don't break anything understand?" I said and he nodded. His eyes turned red and he saluted me before running away.

"Okay now that is over, what do you do around here in your spare time?" I asked Zim and he thought about it.

"You know to be honest I don't really do anyth-OH MY TALLEST!" he suddenly screamed causing me to jump and panic.

"What is it?" I asked him jumping up and his face paled and his breathing slowed. Suddenly his pale face turned blotchy and he started shaking, and his breathing sounded difficult and shortened. I finally knew what was going on…Zim was having a panic attack. Panic attacks for Irkens are practically unheard of. We do not show fear and our paks block it out for us. However from time to time a defect will come along that is so dysfunctional that even a pak can't help them. That was the case for me and Zim.

After a few minutes of Zim's body convulsing in my arms and me attempting to calm him down he passed out, probably from the intense amount of fear.

I quickly scooped him up and held him bridal style.

"Computer, your master has had a panic attack. Take me to the artificial resting quarters this instant, and while you are there, bring me two morphalemes, smelling crystals, and a heart rate controller," I told his computer with authority and instantly the circle of floor I was standing on, began to sink downwards.

I was brought into a room that looked like a simple human bedroom with a large and soft bed in the corner. I rushed Zim's limp body to the bed and laid him down. His pak is in the process of rebooting his system I suppose you could call it. However letting the pak reboot would take a few hours and I need to know what happened.

On a small table next to me were the items I requested for Zim. I grabbed the smelling crystals and held them up to his antennae. They were used to smell and hear and therefore the intense smell of the crystals would be enough to arouse his senses and wake him up.

Soon after I held up the crystals Zim's eyes slowly started opening.

"Thank goodness you're awake…" I said quietly and set the crystals down. I then picked up the heart-rate controller (a handy piece of Irken Technology) and held it up to his chest. Pressing the scanning button I felt his pulse and it slowed down back to a normal pace.

Finally I grabbed the morphalemes and handed him one. It was a special Irken drink, one we used to share as smeets. It felt familiar, something that was greatly appreciated at the moment and I smiled. Taking a sip I let the rich liquid slide down my throat-as you would call it.

Zim smiled gratefully and proceeded to drink his morphaleme.

"So you want to tell me what caused that little scene back there," I said softly hoping it wasn't too soon to talk about. However Zim nodded and set down his drink sighing. Just then GIR and MIR ran in with a large chunk of metal in their hands screaming about nothing in particular. I took the object from them and inspected it quickly. Yep this was the camera and a very impressive one too. It looked as if it was built to install itself into the computer and stay discreetly hidden while still being able to view most of the house. Well played hyuman, well played…

"It was about the camera," Zim said while watching me examine the machinery. I looked up startled and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why though…we were able to get it out of your base," I said and he started shaking again.

"Yes but if the Dib was truly watching us when you said he did then…he saw me cry," he whispered and my face paled. Now I know why he was so upset, and he has a very good reason to be.

In our culture, one of our most important rules and most enforced was: Never let the enemy see you cry.

It was a terrible crime, and that's why it is very difficult for Irkens to cry in the first place. Again our paks, help to prevent us from it. You could be put to death, for crying in front of others in the empire. Crying means weakness, and weakness usually means you're a defect, and defects are usually put to death. So Zim has a very good reason to have panicked because what he did could cost him his life. Oh and what a terrible death it was, being caught crying. Your pak ripped right out of you and you are left to die publically and humiliatingly. It was a warning usually when they showed such displays. If you do not fit in with us, then you are the enemy. Zim probably thinks he is a defect, which he is but…from what I can tell his ego is so big and bad that, he would never think so.

"He saw me cry…I could die Gin…and does the fact that I cried in the first place, mean I'm a defect?" he said and the tears started to fall once more. I caught one with my finger, it was thick and blue. Irken tears are not something you see often…and seeing them now coming from my best friend…well it hurt me.

"No you…you aren't a defect Zim. Your pak must be malfunctioning is all? I have known you since smeethood and I know, that the great invader Zim is not a defect," I said and he looked up at me.

"Honest?" he asked, and the look in his eyes made me regret lying to him. However telling him the truth of everything now would not be a wise choice. Not when he was this hurt.

"Y-yes, hones," I managed to choke out and he smiled at me. I attempted to smile back but it came off empty and fake. I am a terrible invader and friend…I just hope in don't come to regret coming here at all…


	6. Prank Like We're Young

Chapter 6

"So wait how did my computers get fixed yesterday?" Zim asked me as we destroyed the pitiful excuse for a camera that Dib planted in his house. I pressed a few buttons on my watch and a shield for my face was momentarily visible, before turning invisible. I raised the sledge hammer stopped suddenly.

"Well, when I landed and tracked down your house, I also found out that the computers were shut down because of me. So I did some quick repairs to the main computer and rebooted it so that everything would be functioning properly by the time you returned home," I told him before starting to move my arm downwards in an arch towards the offending piece of technology.

Suddenly about two thirds of the way there, I got a brilliant idea and stopped inches away from my original target.

"Wait…I have another idea of what we should do with this camera…" I said with a smirk growing on my face.

"What? Should we blow it up?" Zim asked confused and I shook my head. I picked up the camera being sure to cover the lenses in case Dib decided to turn it on. I whispered my plan to Zim and an evil grin crossed his face. It will be just as it was when we were smeets, pulling tricks on the soldiers to annoy them.

We put on our disguises and set off towards the Dib-beasts house which Zim led the way to. Before we left we put GIR and MIR on leashes and took them with us so we would have a back up to fall on if we ran into the Dib-human. However on our way there we happened to run into the very boy we were trying to avoid himself: Dib.

We stopped and I put my hands behind my back, allowing my pak to take in the foreign object I was pressing into it. When the camera was gone I returned my hands to my front and set them on my hips, smiling kindly. Zim however was turning a darker shade of green and shaking slightly with his fists clenched. However he didn't truly look Dib in the eye. Dib as well was seemingly avoiding Zim's gaze as best he could and looked at me instead.

"Hello Gin, what are you two up to?" he asked suspiciously and again I smiled.

"Zim told me that walking your pets was a very normal thing to do around here, so I decided to take MIR out for a walk to 'blend in' with you humans". We were talking about the empire and our pasts," I told him and he nodded, seemingly understanding. He did trust me, for the most part, but I could still sense distrust. That's understandable but it's getting slightly annoying. I'm just glad he actually bought my 'walking GIR and MIR' story.

"Alright then, see you later!" He said with a wink to me and continued on his way…hm, are all earth males this…ignorant and flamboyant?

"He will be following us right about now, and I'm sure that he won't follow us until we go back to our bases. And when we do that he is more than likely going to go and turn on his camera," Zim stated quietly and when I turned back I saw Dib with his hands in his pockets looking the other way and whistling.

"I see…computer, I want you to guard my base and do not let any intruders inside. And…reject any human technology attempting to be installed into your system, thank you!" I said into my watch that was connected to my home computer.

We pretended to turn round a corner before using cloaking devices so that we would no longer be seen by the human stalker. He ran right past us and I smirked at his retreating backside. We continued the rest of the way to Dib's house and climbed up a tree. Not just any tree however. Zim told me that this tree was conveniently placed just outside Dib's bedroom and had a perfect view of the inside. When asked how he knew this Zim simply told me he spied on Dib a lot so that he could pinpoint his weaknesses. A pretty good reason even I must say.

We positioned the camera on the tree so that it would view into the room. Now next time Dib turned on his cameras he would have a wonderful view…of himself. It was a pretty good prank if I do say so myself hahaha.

Just then we saw Dib returning to his home looking disappointed and slightly singed. Looks like he attempted to break into my base after all. Silly human, you cannot invade the ingenious base of GIN!

He entered the house and a few minutes later we heard him shouting about aliens to a person named Gaz. After that we saw him enter his room and in a huff sit at his desk. He switched on his computer and clicked a few buttons. On his computer screen we then saw what we had been waiting for the entire time: a perfect view of him sitting at his desk.

He emitted a very high pitched noise and scrambled away from his desk. Falling over the back of the chair and landing on the floor in the process. His head turned from left to right, before looking out the window. He couldn't see us of course but I still didn't risk moving. The terrified look on his face was priceless and I felt my squeedly-spooch hurting from my attempts not to laugh as loudly as possible. I suddenly heard a soft thump when I looked down I saw Zim rolling around on the floor laughing as hard as he pleased. After that I couldn't resist laughing too and soon fell out of the tree with him, taking the camera with me. The fall caused both our cloaking devices to shut off and now we were highly visible. The camera lay on its side next to us filming our uncontrolled laughter. GIR and MIR soon joined us in our laughter and were rolling on their backs screaming with joy.

I saw Dib come to the window looking embarrassed and slightly annoyed at us.

"Really? You guys are acting like ten year olds!" he shouted at us which only provoked us to laugh even harder than before.

"Get out of my yard!" he screamed, clearly irritated and we complied getting up and leaving the yard. GIR and MIR trailing behind us we walked back to our bases and stood in front of Zim's house.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at the DISGUSTING high skool," I said to him and he smiled at me.

"Yes I indeed shall see you GIN! And uh…one more thing…" he said quietly.

"Yes Zim?" I asked curious as to why he was being quiet. Before when we were talking he had been loud enough to wake the deceased. Another one of the qualities he has always had haha.

"I…had FUN today. And…I'm overjoyed to see you again," he said and I could see it was slightly difficult for him to say it, because it was a lot of emotion. Not to mention he was already questioning being a defect.

"I did too Zim…I really did," I said and we smiled parting ways. I smiled to myself once MIR and I were inside the base. This planet might not be SO bad…I mean, I have my best friend here with me.


	7. Alien Anatomy

Chapter 7

I woke up feeling slightly nervous, and unwilling to go to school. Yesterday was the day Zim and Gin had decided to pull a prank on me. It was a simple and stupid prank but it still got the results of me screaming like a girl and falling on my butt, which I might add is slightly bruised.

I'm slightly upset that my camera is no longer in Zim's house but I suppose that good things can only last so long. I still remember the day I put that camera in his house distracting him with a, nice trashcan and throwing the camera into the wall…Oh the cleverness of I haha.

But still I am embarrassed, not only because of my reaction to the prank but also because I got caught for the camera in the first place. I don't know why I'm embarrassed I mean Zim is my worst enemy it's not like it is unreasonable or strange that I was stalking him…I don't know, I've always been embarrassed about things that no one else cared about. But I can't let this keep me from skool now can I?

Slowly and grudgingly I got up and got ready for school. I told Gaz I was going to start walking early and got a simple "whatever" as a response. I started walking towards Zim's (and Gin's) house like I usually did every day. As I was walking I noticed that the sky was extremely overcast. Just as I made that evaluation it started raining…no not raining, pouring. But luckily I always keep an umbrella in my backpack in case of days like these, so I can taunt Zim from underneath their safety.

I was getting close to my destination when I heard a bloodcurdling scream as if someone was in terrible agony coming from the very direction I was going. I closed my umbrella and started sprinting quickly to see what was going on. When I got there I saw the door to Gin's base open and the Irken was writhing on the ground in pain. She was covered in water and I could see burns across her skin. Her disguise was flickering in and out and her pak could be seen sparking. It also appeared that she seemed to be getting shocked every once and a while due to her pak not working. MIR was in the corner screaming and rocking back and forth on his back.

I attempted to place a hand on her shoulder but was forced to pull it back when electricity shot through my entire body. Now I panicked and was just turning around to go find Zim when he raced through the door on his spider legs with GIR flying behind him.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled before looking down at Gin. His eyes widened in panic and he rushed forward. Placing his hand on her he got the same shocking treatment that I did and pulled away hissing. But then what he did next shocked me slightly.

He picked her up in his arms and held her to him while standing up. I could see his body go rigid and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Computer! To the labs," he grunted and instantly and elevator opened up around his feet taking him down below the surface of the surprisingly normal looking living room.

I looked around quickly before hesitantly calling out myself to the computer.

"C-can I go with them?" I asked and another elevator opened up around my feet, however not before administering a shock to my body, just out of habit, it said.

I was brought to a room that looked like a medical center, and Zim was looking up at a large computer on the wall displaying Irken writing. Gin was lying on a long table face down, still convulsing slightly.

Zim grabbed some tools from a different table and rushed back to Gin. Before he attempted to fix her pack however, he took a towel and started to dry her off. He picked up her wrist that had a watch on it and pressed a few buttons. Instantly her disguise was deactivated and ceased its flickering. However along with her disguise her clothes also disappeared and Zim continued to dry her off, face absolutely blank. I however turned about fifty shades of red before turning away. I may be gay however I still find it awkward to see an undressed female alien lying on a table.

"What is wrong with you human?" Zim said and when I looked at him I saw he wasn't even looking at me.

"How did you…?" I drifted off, thinking he wasn't paying attention.

"Your anatomy change was obvious from all the way over here. You are what the hyumans call embarrassed," he stated bluntly and I looked down.

"Well yeah, in our society we don't usually see other humans full anatomy unless you have some sort of intimate connection of some sort…how are you not embarrassed?" I said and blushed some more.

"In our society, we don't care about anatomy. All of the reproductive parts that FILTHY humans have, are useless to us because we are all created. Not to mention Gin and I are very close friends, so I should be able to save her life without blinking at a little bit of flesh," he said and I nodded. You learn more every day, I suppose.

I looked back up to find Zim working on Gin's pak with the tools he had grabbed. He pressed a button and it opened up releasing a few more sparks. He looked inside and frowned.

"What's wrong? Is it something fatal?" I asked and he held up a hand and started looking through the pak.

"No everything seems to be reparable, however a bit of problems seem to have been there before this incident…this cord should not be here and…that chip is out of date…So many problems. I suppose I will get started on what happened now and then finish the rest another…." He trailed off tinkering and fixing Gin's pak and I watched in a trance at his concentration and seriousness. I don't think I have ever seen Zim this focused.

After about three hours of non-stop repairs Zim was finally finished.

"Alright I have done it, THE AMAZING ZIM IS VICTORIOUS!" he screamed with his fist in the air.

"You're finished?" I asked getting up from the floor. Zim glared at me momentarily before his gaze softened and he even smiled a little before nodding.

"Yes, I have saved her life for now. I had to make the repairs quick so I was not able to fix what appeared to already be there…it is strange, the way her system is wired and a bit of the equipment used is outdated. I do not know what those do exactly but I do know that they do not look like the standard pak," Zim said curiously gesturing to the computer screen in front of us.

"Zim, wouldn't it be wise to make sure that the electrical currents from Gin when you picked her up, didn't damage your own pak?" I heard from Gin's home computer. Zim thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, that is a smart idea…I shall do that as soon as possible, however first I must reset Gin's pak. Resetting the pak will in other words bring her back to life as you might say," he explained to me and I walked over eagerly. I was learning to much about the Irkens today. I wonder why Zim didn't kick me out instantly as he worked on Gin.

"By the way earth-stink the only reason I haven't kicked you out is because I was too worried about Gin. But now; GET OUT!" he yelled before pointing at me and before I knew it the floor was rising upwards around me and taking me out of the labs.

"Wait but-," I was cut off by being thrown out of the door and into the rain. I glared at the house before turning around and heading back to my house. There is no way I would be able to pay attention to my teachers after everything that has happened. I am surprised to find myself worried about Gin, but then again she was literally the first person to ever be nice to me.

I sat down in my room wishing more than anything, that my camera was still in Zim's house.


	8. I WILL Save You

Chapter 8

I had been pacing my room for most of the day yesterday and eventually passed out from exhaustion. Today I woke up and got ready faster than usual which gave me some extra time to pace some more. Yesterday was the day Gin almost died, from the rain.

It was odd how everything happened; I mean…Zim has never once reacted so extremely to water, I mean sure it burned him but never has he almost died. I suppose I should be thinking of ways to use this against him and Gin…however I wouldn't have the heart to hurt Gin again like that.

It made me sad to think that she could be dying as we speak, or permanently altered for the rest of her life. I sighed and decided it would be best to stop thinking about it. I went downstairs where Gaz was eating cereal and told her I was leaving. She nodded and went back to eating. Over the years Gaz has become slightly nicer; still scary however.

I made my way out the front door and towards the high-skool, skipping Zim's house for today. I was too nervous anyways to see what had happened, and I doubt Zim would let me into his house.

I got to the Skool to find everyone talking with friends in their own individual groups and frowned slightly. I never really had friends but I wonder what it would be like to have one. The closest person I could ever think of as a friend is Gin and she's only been here for three days.

There is something about that dysfunctional Irken that makes you want to like her. She has this dangerous aura about her as if one wrong move and she could take your life in a matter of seconds; however despite that aura she's kind and intelligent. Instead of making you uncomfortable, as I normally would be, it kind of makes you open up your heart to her, and it makes you feel like she cares about you. Perhaps it is the contradiction of her background and her personality that makes her so…I dunno attractive. Not in the way your thinking; I mean attractive as in, I want to be around you because you make me feel nice.

It was these qualities about her that made me want to be as important to her as Zim is, I mean, I've seen the way she is with him. Gin really loves Zim for some reason that I can't quite figure out. I always wondered what it would be like to feel so loved and cared for, but that image seems almost like a fantasy. It would be nearly impossible to find a girlfriend in this town for me; however I don't even roll that way so you can imagine how hard it would be for me to find a boyfriend. I doubt anyone in this town is even gay…well, maybe Keef but he creeps me out. But what am I thinking?

I am always way too busy fighting Zim to have silly love affairs. And I shouldn't want to befriend Gin, she is an Irken and therefore the enemy…that doesn't make me feel better at all.

Why must I always use him as an excuse? I always tell myself he is the reason I don't have anything socially pleasing in my life however, maybe it's because I'm keeping myself from enjoying anything…at least that is an idea going through my head, it could just be that Zim-ugh! I have to stop thinking about him. That pesky Irken is in every little thought that goes through my head. I never think or talk about anything else. Can you imagine how unhealthy that is for me? It's becoming an obsession…

He's everywhere I go, around every corner in every room, in my every sentence and though I will probably never grow tired of beating him I still feel…empty almost? I sound really lame right now don't I?

I finally realized I was talking to myself, and out loud at that, when someone called me a freak and threw-get this-a slab of meat at me…a slab of meat, really? Who carries that kind of stuff around?

I got ready to yell at whoever had thrown it when I spotted a familiar face.

"Gin!" I yelled before jumping down the stairs and running to where she and Zim were standing on the sidewalk. Before I knew what I was doing I had my arms wrapped around her and was giving her a tight hug. She gave off a small hiss and I heard Zim emitting an angry animal noise from my right, most likely for injuring Gin. I attempted to pull away quickly but Gin pulled me back into the hug ignoring the pain.

I looked up at her face and noticed she looked tired and her disguise had changed slightly. Her eyes were now green and she had glasses perched on her nose. She smiled at me in a tired and beaten way and continued to hug me. She also appeared to be enjoying the hug which surprised me. Finally she pulled away and turned to Zim.

"Zim, I will be late to class, however I need to speak to Dib for a moment. And I don't want you growling at him every five seconds," she leaned over and whispered something in his wig and his upset look softened and he nodded smiling at her. The smile was quickly replaced by a glare for me and he walked off with that ridiculous march of his.

I sat on the steps and Gin sighed before glancing at me warily.

"What was the physical contact for human?" she asked sounding even more beat than she looked. I blushed slightly and looked at my hands folded in my lap.

"You mean the-,"

"Hug, yes," she cut me off and I looked at her curiously.

"Do Irkens, hug I mean I didn't think you guys display that much affection," I said and she chuckled.

"We do know what hugs are yes hmhm. However even if I didn't know I would still be able to find out in a matter of seconds," she said and I was now confused.

"How's that?" I asked and she looked up at the sky squinting. She adjusted her glasses before looking back down.

"The internet is very useful, especially when your pak is wirelessly connected to it," she said and I nodded in respect because it was clever.

"My connection to your internet was luckily not damaged, nor was my memory chip, and because of this I was able to preserve all my knowledge. Because of the internet and the multiple knowledge resources I am connected to, I have learned many things about your race. I have learned so much in fact that I could become anything I needed to blend in. I could be a doctor, a lawyer, a teacher, a chef, a stripper…oh calm yourself I was just kidding about the last one," she laughed at my slightly horrified expression.

"But really, that is how I know so much about you humans especially human emotions. Those emotions are your biggest weaknesses. I know things about you Dib, that even you don't know," she said seriously and I shivered.

"I also found many interesting things that have nothing to do with your race and instead have to do with your culture. Such as art, food, dance, music, etcetera. Honestly music was one of my favorite things to discover, we don't really have it on our planet. I didn't even realize sounds like that were capable of being created," she said babbling and I smiled. It was funny how interested she was in us and it was funny hearing her go on about it.

"Really, you like music huh? What's your favorite?" I asked interested to hear her reply.

"Well, I've really been enjoying all types but the kind that I enjoy the most is what you call, alternative or punk?"She said and I nodded.

"Cool me too. I like bands like that, maybe I could show you some of my favorite bands one day," I said to her and she smiled sadly.

"Most likely not, which brings me to the actual reason I came here to talk to you," she said and I started to panic.

"What…what happened Gin?" I said and looked her in the eyes where despite the fake color I could see pain, sadness, and even some fear.

"I'm leaving Dib…however I'm not leaving," she said and I was thrown off. What is that supposed to mean? If she's leaving then how is she not leaving?

"What do you mean?" my confusion was very obvious now and Gin's eyes started to fill up with a blue liquid that looked like tears.

"Hold on I will explain everything. Once my pak was reset and Zim had woken me up, he stayed to take care of me. After a while however he left for his base and I decided to run a diagnostics check on my Pak. There are going to be a few permanent results of the damages. I can no longer see clearly and am now forced to wear these glasses. My pak has gone into a sort of paranoia mode and is overly cautious to anything it feels might be a threat. My disguise has been slightly altered as well as you can see from my eyes. The biggest problem however is that the chip and the wire that enabled me to feel emotions were damaged and so Zim had to replace them with some updated Irken technology," she stopped and took a deep breath.

"That means that I will soon become emotionless and ruthless, just like the other Irkens. That means I will not be as I used to and will act rude, and merciless. I will try to hurt innocent people including Zim and You. So my personality will completely disappear and be replaced with something that I am not. However my biggest concern is that I will try to destroy this planet, and tell Zim the truth in a way that will crush his spirit. So then he will truly have no one with him to help him through any of this," she said and I stared at her in shock.

"So you're going to become evil?" I asked and she nodded.

"The changes will be small at first but after a few weeks become more noticeable and soon take over completely. I will miss you, tiny earth human…I thought we would be friends, here," and with that she placed something in my hand and walked off towards her base completely ignoring the school in front of her. I looked down and saw that she had given me a small chip, which looked like it could be put into a human computer. This must be the chip she was talking about…

"Oh and Dib?" I looked up and she had her back to me.

"Take care of Zim for me, and remember what I said. Love and hate are two very similar emotions…who knows when they will become the same thing," and with that she walked off hands behind her back and head held high.

For someone who was about to go through a terrible change she was being incredibly strong…It was at that moment that I made a vow…a vow to protect earth, and save my friend.


	9. I Broke It

Chapter 9

I walked down the hallways feeling dazed and confused. I had questions zipping through my head at a million miles per second.

How am I supposed to save Gin? Why didn't she try to save herself? Why did she give me her chip? Why does she keep saying that thing about love and hate? What does she know about me that I don't? How will Zim react?

Speak of the devil, just then Zim decided to march over and glared at me menacingly. He got really close to me and was up in my face. If he had a nose I'm positive I would have felt his breath against my face.

"Alright you filthy meatsack, where is Gin?" he growled and I returned the glare that he was giving me.

"She left Zim," I snapped and we got so close that our foreheads were pressed together and we were staring into the others eyes, or should I say lenses. This actually hadn't happened since we were little kids. Just then the bell rang but instead of walking away Zim grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against a locker.

"Why did she leave? Answer me human, answer ZIM!" I rolled my eyes and clenched my hands into fists, preparing for the fight that was about to ensue. Its odd Zim has been acting a lot angrier towards me than usual. We hadn't fought in a while and I was beginning to think he had given up, but then he goes and has to start acting crazy.

"I didn't do anything Zim, nor do I have to answer you!" I growled and he threw me to the ground before climbing on top of my torso and straddling me. When I had hit the ground however my palm had opened and the chip that Gin gave me fell out.

Zim froze, fist pulled back and ready to punch me in the face, and stared at the small piece of Irken technology lying on the floor. He reached out a shaking hand and grabbed it before bringing it up to his face. After examining it for a while he looked at me, a deadly glint in his eye.

"Where did you get this Dib?" he asked and the fact that he was silent, combined with the fact that he said my actual name sent chills down my spine. When I didn't answer him he lifted me up and slammed me against the ground again.

"Answer me now Dib, or else I will-," just then a door near us opened and a kid inside poked their head out. It was a student I recognized from my grade and they stared at me and Zim with wide eyes.

"LOOK EVERYBODY ZIM AND DIB ARE ACTING ALL GAY ON THE FLOOR!" he yelled before pointing and being joined by many others, Zim got up and pulled me with him before pulling me around the corner and out the skool.

Once outside he turned to me and stared me down with a smirk on his face.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this DIB. But unfortunately you leave me no choice," he said and with those words he pressed a button and in a matter of seconds my entire world went black.

When I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing and the room I was in was dark. I couldn't see much because my vision was also blurry. Someone must have taken my glasses, I tried to sit up but found myself immobile. My arms and legs had been strapped down onto the table.

And the table itself was cold and stiff and I shivered out of discomfort and fear. How did I get here? All I remember is arguing with Zim over…the chip!

"Glad to see you're awake Dib. Though I must say the drugs I administered to your system didn't last very long…only ten minutes," he said my name in a mocking tone and stepped off the elevator with a smug look on his face and his hands behind his back.

"W-what am I doing here Zim?" I asked, my voice showing my fear.

"Silence! I will ask the questions. And I will start with, where did you get that marooko chip!" he yelled and I flinched but was confused.

"It's called a marooko chip?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No the word marooko is the equivalent of your human word…ugh what was it, oh yes: damn," he said and I nodded.

"Now answer my questions, I told you I would be the one asking!" he said angrily and I sighed in defeat. There was no way he was letting me go unless I told him the full story.

"Alright fine…Gin gave it to me before she left this morning," I said and he glared at me.

"You lie," he snapped and I glared at him.

"No I didn't! Go ask her yourself!" I yelled at him and he slapped me in the face. I clenched my teeth as my cheek stung.

"Don't yell at me. And besides, I couldn't ask her even if I wanted to…she's gone," he whispered the end and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked and he turned his back to me.

"I mean she's just gone. Her house is gone, all her files from the school are gone, even if she'd only gone for one day…but every trace of her is gone…she didn't even say goodbye. She just got here and then she left as soon as she arrived," I felt sympathy stab at my heart for the alien. He sounded heartbroken, something I never expected from someone with an ego as large as Zim's.

"How can she be gone though…she was here only an hour ago!" I asked and he turned to me. I was shocked to see large blue tears gathering in his magenta eyes.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! I KNOW SHE WAS HERE JUST AN HOUR AGO THAT'S WHY I'M SO MAROOKO UPSET! I COULD HAVE STOPPED HER, OR AT LEAST SAID GOODBYE BUT I DIDN'T," he fell to the ground and his tears fell to the floor.

I sighed sadly for Zim. He looked so pathetic…and it made me feel, terrible. I don't know what he's going through but, I can imagine. The only person who's ever cared about you, gone.

"Zim…listen I have to tell you something…Gin left because…she was going to be replaced with something terrible," I said and he looked up at me.

"What?" he asked and I took a deep breath. Then I told him what she told me, about the chip, and how her personality would be destroyed. How she left so she wouldn't hurt him or take over the world…

"I could have stopped her, I could have saved her…do you know what it feels like to have someone you love and care about suddenly disappear without even saying goodbye?" he cried and I shook my head.

"Of course you don't, because you're so pathetic no one would bother loving you back. You're too busy getting up into business that isn't yours to get into! You fight constantly for an ungrateful race that was doomed from the start. Why don't you just admit defeat and accept that fact that you were destined to fail. You were born to amount to nothing," he told me with all the hate and anger in his voice that he has probably ever felt.

I understand that he was just taking his feelings about Gin out on me but I didn't care. He had hit me in all my weak-spots. He said the few things that he knew would break my spirit. Tears streamed down my face because all the things he said were true. Every last word was correct. He said things that should have just been kept unsaid because what he did was trigger something in me that I didn't know was there: utter Irken ruthlessness. And right then I was so upset, that I wanted him to feel what I felt…I had to break his spirit completely.

"Yeah well you know what Zim? It takes a failure to know a failure," I spat and he looked up at me in fury.

"What did you say?" he whispered and I glared at him.

"You shouldn't even be here Zim! You should be dead. Gin told me everything... Your leaders only sent you to this planet so that they could get rid of you; you are worthless to your empire. They sent you to a planet as far away from them as they could so that you would die... You aren't an invader, you're a failure, and you always have been a failure! And you know what else? I wish you had died, because it would have made everyone's lives that much easier!" I screamed at him and he stopped frozen with this look on my face that made me instantly regret all that just came out of my mouth.

"Gin…told you that?" he asked and I looked away. After a few minutes of silence I felt the bonds keeping me on the table release and I got up. I was surprised but then I looked at Zim, sitting on the floor with a defeated , empty expression on his face, and a horrible realization hit me…I did exactly what I had just aimed to do…I just destroyed his spirits…his only reason to live. I just broke my mortal enemy…and it felt horrible.


	10. You And I Are Not So Different

Chapter 10

After Dib had left I sat on the floor trying to fight the panic that was invading my system. Irkens don't panic, they find the source of fear and eliminate it, and right now the source of my fear was my own doubt in myself.

He was most likely lying, just making up FOOLISH stories to try and throw me off! Yes that's when he would STRIKE! Oh no not while I'm around, he isn't getting the better of this Irken, for I am ZIM!

There's no possible way that the Tallest could hate me, after all, I am one of the best invaders known to Irk! I blew up more than any other Invader in Impending Doom One, not to mention I'm the only invader who was chosen again for Impending Doom Two! See that is just proof that the tallest appreciate me and all the wonderful things I have done for the empire!

Haha and to think I actually believed the Dib-stink. You cannot fool the AMAZING ZIM! In fact I shall call the tallest themselves and tell them all about Dib, oh how they will laugh!

I ordered my computer to call My Tallest for me and waited. I cannot wait to speak to them and hear them laugh at that smelly HYUMAN! And after I speak with them I shall go make another plan to destroy this FILTHY PLANET starting with that annoying PIG-Baby, Dib.

The tallest hadn't called me in a few months now. They must be so busy over in the Massive, my poor tallest they are probably all worn out and missing, ZIM their favorite invader! Oh how happy they will be when they see me!

"Um, sir it appears that the camera that shows you to the massive are malfunctioning, so the Tallest will not be able to see you, only hear. Would you still like to speak with them?" my computer asked and I glared up at the ceiling.

"Of course I do, hurry it up you lazy MACHINE!" with that I heard some grumbles and a tube from the ceiling came down and hit me in the head. Oh that marooko machine, how I despise it!

An image on the screen appeared of My Tallest and I jumped for joy.

"MY TALLE-," I stopped noticing that they were deep in conversation about another invader. My Tallest Red was grumbling at something while My Tallest Purple seemed to be laughing.

"He's probably the worst invader known on Irk, or at least what's left of it after Impending Doom One. And he thinks he's some great Irken Invader, HA. Yeah right, he's not even mildly good. Defect would be a better word for it," My Tallest Red grumbled and my antennae perked up to listen in on the conversation. They hadn't noticed me yet most likely because I was not seen on their screen.

"He was so stupid haha! And then when we gave him the broken sir unit…ADVANCED HAHAHA! It's a shame that pathetic planet he's been attempting to conquer had to exist. I thought he was going to be floating out in space for the rest of his life!" My Tallest Purple laughed and my squeedly spooch turned. This sounded too much like Dib's story…

"Man I know right! If only Zim would just get the message that we hate him and disappear from our lives forever!" Red sighed, and I stared at the screen.

Suddenly the screen flickered a bit and the tallest snapped their heads towards where I stood.

"Oh…Zim, yes we were just thinking about you," Red told me with a smirk and I stared at him nodding slightly.

"I know…" I said quietly and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Did you hear our conversation just now?" I nodded ever so slowly, shock taking over every pore in my body and making me unable to move. I never would have guessed that…the tallest didn't like me. I thought they loved me, I thought I was the greatest invader ever, I thought I was an Irken not a defect.

Dib had been right all along. I'm a failure' I always have been. I shouldn't even be living right now.

"Yes I…I heard what you said m-my Tallest," my voice was shaking and my legs felt about ready to collapse right under me.

"Oh…well that's awkward…You weren't exactly supposed to find out that way. I was actually kind of hoping to see your face when we said it. But no use dwelling on the past haha. As we were saying, yes Zim it is true. You are no Irken, and certainly no invader. You shouldn't even be alive to tell you the truth. However, can you really blame us? I mean you are a crazy, defective, and destructive Irken that thinks way too highly of himself and you nearly killed us all. You expect us to reward that?"

"B-but, but my Tallest!"

"No Zim, it's about time you found out the truth. We don't want you around here Zim. You should just stop calling and attempt to live the rest of your life on that planet, just whatever you do don't come back here. You're a danger to the Irken Empire and we cannot have that. Why don't you just make everyone's lives a bit easier and disappear?" and with that the screen went dark.

"NO! My Tallest please! PLEASE COME BACK I CAN CHANGE I SWEAR! I WONT DESTROY ANYTHING I WONT BE DEFECTIVE! PLEASE JUST COME BACK I CAN DO BETTER PLEASE! Please…" I shouted at the screen trying my hardest to get the picture back. After the thirtieth try, I gave up and sank to my knees in defeat…who would have thought? The great and almighty Zim, defeated, alone, and with absolutely nothing to live for…

Alright Dib…You got what you wanted, I give up. I surrender you can have this filthy ball of acid and dirt…I have nothing left, not even my empire that I thought so highly of. Do you know what it feels like to devote your life to someone…only to have them abandon you? Of course you do. You must feel like that every day. Enduring the constant harassment and beatings from the rest of your race only to be called crazy and out casted like some disease. It appears you and I have something in common for once. I'm sorry for what I said to you…if we weren't enemies I'm sure you and I might have been friends, after all you are the most intelligent being here…ha here I am now…talking to myself just as you do.

I don't know what I will do now…perhaps I will just destroy my base and, self destruct my pak. After all you did say it would be better for everyone if I was dead. But no I must uphold my reputation somehow…maybe when I self destruct I can destroy this world as well…Ha yes I can accomplish all that I attempted to do for six years. And self destructing will work nicely because after I destroy this planet…Zim will have nowhere else to go…I shall start planning now yes. Sorry that it came to all of this, I do respect you, you have always been a fine enemy.

And with that, in a zombie-like state Zim started planning the explosion that would end not only his life but the lives of every human on the planet.

Dib was in his house, inside his father's lab. After he had left Zim's lab he found Gin's computer chip. GIR had it, not the greatest hiding place he thought to himself. Now that he had the chip he was studying it with some of the equipment his father had allowed him to have hoping it would lead him to study more "real science." And after making a few alterations to the machines and combining it with bits and pieces from Tak's ship he now had tools that could help him decode the Irken writing on the chip and learn how to fix it. Or at least duplicate it. Dib felt he had been given the chip for a reason, and that Gin would come back, so he kept his vow and attempted to find a way to save her for when she did return.

And as for Gin…she sat in a metal chamber deep inside the earth's crust legs crossed and staring into the darkness. No, she hadn't left. Far from it in fact, she was sitting right underneath where her base had originally been located. The chamber was originally built as a hiding spot in case of emergency. But when she learned that she was changing she had her computer seal herself in the chamber and not let her out until a certain human arrived, if he ever did. She knew that it would be a difficult battle keeping herself together. Not giving into the evil that was attempting to consume her for the process had already begun. She already had a plan, she just hopped it would all work out as expected. She knew that the only things that could save her at this point were the power of emotions. The things that made her a defect, would save her from turning into anything else. As she sat down in that dark cold chamber she took deep heavy breaths and if you were to look into her eyes you would find her almost detached from her body. But another stunning thing you would notice…is that her eyes seemed to be changing, from green to red with the length of the red, growing each time. She was losing herself, with no idea…how long it would be until she was completely gone.

A.N.: Sorry for the DRAMA BOMB. However there will be more to come, thanks to southparkaddict15XD. Also I haven't thanked my readers yet so thank you haha. I never expected this story to become so important to me and popular. Comments are greatly appreciated. I love you all J


	11. The Note That Spiced Things Up

Chapter 11

It's been several weeks since Gin's disappearance and the day I broke Zim's spirit. Even now I felt pain in my chest and stomach every time I thought about it and remembered his sad and broken look.

I rarely even saw him anymore. He only showed up for his classes as long as he had to at school and as soon as the bell rang he would disappear down the hall. I would run after him as best I could but it was no use and he always managed to escape. In some ways it felt like when we were kids only this time I didn't really know why I was chasing Zim…was it to apologize? Or maybe try to fix my mistake.

One highly noticeable difference I spotted in Zim was his outer appearance. He no longer had that arrogant and cocky smirk and glint in his eyes. Now his eyes were dead, and the only facial expression he made was an empty, depressed look that made him seem like a walking corpse. We never yelled at each other and when I tried to get his attention he just seemed to stare right through me as if he was in another world.

It hurt me honestly; I wish he would do something, anything to show me he hadn't completely been destroyed by my stupid words. I don't even care about what he had said to me anymore, it's something I had already known all my life!

I suppose the reason I feel so guilty is because Gin asked me to take care of Zim for her. Instead of doing what she asked the moment she leaves I go and I destroy him. I eliminate his reason to go on…at least I'm pretty sure that is what I did. I even stopped by his house some times and tried to get inside however GIR always shooed me out saying something about his master working. It's confusing to me because if Zim is like a zombie at school then why would he be any different at home? And what has he been planning for so long.

I always try to push him out of my mind but I can't… aren't you supposed to feel good when you crush your enemy? Well then why do I feel like my world has just been ripped out from under me? I've just been so busy trying to fix Gin's chip that I haven't even made a true effort to help Zim. And that makes me that much worse of a person because I know what he is going through. Having the people you devoted your life to, turn their backs to you. It hurts, and I would never want to make another person feel the way I do…alien or not, he still has obvious feelings, and I shouldn't be toying with them like this.

I sighed and laid my head down in my arms. It was Friday, and I happened to have a day off of school. Instead of just sitting on my butt or having fun all day, I was in my father's lab working on Gin's chip and feeling guilty about Zim.

Why can't I be normal? Oh yeah because I am the crazy son of Professor Membrane and the only intelligent person in this entire town.

I was so busy talking to myself and pacing around that I knocked a box down from the top of a tall cabinet. I looked at it curiously wondering why it was up there in the first place before picking it up. I opened up the lid and found a bundle of blueprints crumpled up in the box carelessly, as if whoever put them there did it in a hurry. I lifted one up and studied it; however what I saw confused me. It was a diagram of a large tube like device. It had instructions and small diagrams of people being put inside the tube where another replica would come out. Before I had a chance to make sense of what all these things were when suddenly I could feel a large shape looming over me.

"What are you up to son?" my dad's loud voice boomed from over me, causing me to drop the paper I was holding and stare up at him guiltily.

"Oh… I uh, found this box full of blueprints and just was wondering why they were up there," I said but suddenly before I knew it Dad had snatched the box and blueprint out of my hands and hidden them behind his back.

"Oh this, no need to worry about it son. It's just some failed experiment of mine…yes that's it so go on and study some REAL SCIENCE! While I go get rid of these haha," he said nervously and I glared at him suspiciously.

"What were the blue prints for exactly?" I asked and before I knew it he had barked out some bull response and was gone just like that. I sighed; it wasn't much different than how it always was. I still want to know why he was acting so strange however.

I decided to go back to the lab station to attempt to work on Gin's chip a bit more. Unfortunately as I was working my mind was caught up in other things.

"I hate it when Dad always does that to us, I mean he tells me to get interested in, 'real science'," I attempted to imitate him but failed, "and the moment I actually do try real science he rips it out of my hands and then dashes off with it…I swear sometimes I think we aren't even related. Like I'm just some failed experiment of his that he decided to let live."

Many people were giving me strange glances as they went by to do work but I ignored them and continued seething.

"Same with Gaz, I mean she's gotten slightly nicer but she still treats me like crap sometimes!" I grumbled stabbing my pencil down on the table and breaking the tip.

"You know I'm starting to think Zim is the only per-," I stopped, mid speech the hand gripping my pencil shaking slightly. Did I just say Zim? No that isn't what I meant, but…what didn't I mean. I didn't even finish that sentence so how can I know what I meant?

But again, what was I going to say? Zim was the only person who…acknowledges my being. Yes, that was what I was going to say. I am the only person who Zim has never been bothered being associated with. It was probably just because I was the only person who knew he was an alien though.

I see him almost like my friend sometimes. Well not anymore of course…I'm just waiting for him to snap out of his depression finally but if he's been like this for weeks then, who knows when he will go back to normal. I hope that he comes back soon because seeing him now is scary almost.

"Ha, look at me. Talking as if I actually care about him! Pah, yeah right he's still a horrible green space monster," I chuckled but it didn't sound very convincing even to myself.

Ugh what is going on with me? I slammed my head against the cold lab station I was working on and heard a few disapproving noises from the staff near me. I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore them however. I wish I could do that with Zim…just roll my eyes and ignore him. But I just can't, there's just something about him!

Great now I'm starting to sound like a love sick school girl. As I thought that my stomach turned, probably from disgust. I would never like Zim, god no way! That's just wrong, I mean, he's an alien bent on destroying the world…or at least, he was before I had to go and ruin everything. I groaned out loud before lifting my head up and staring at my work in front of me.

I haven't made that much progress on Gin's chip so far. I think this technology is too primitive. Maybe when Zim gets better I can ask to use his technology. I bet because it's about Gin he would help me.

I decided that maybe I had done enough work for today, and it would be best for me to get out. I gathered up my stuff and moved it to my storing cupboard, the 'fake science' cupboard as I heard some people called it.

Once everything was put away I walked out of the lab and upstairs. I opened the front door when I got to it but was met with a cold outdoors. Shivering I turned and grabbed my coat off the rack next to me. You know, it's a shame I don't wear this anymore, it's a pretty nice trench-coat. Maybe I will go back to it. Pulling it on I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. I pulled up the hood on the back of my coat and started walking down a familiar path that I had taken many times before.

Don't ask me why I was walking towards Zim's house because even I don't know. I walked slowly breathing in the cold crisp air around me and looking at the sky. It was only twelve o'clock and there were large puffy clouds that looked so perfect, they almost seemed fake.

I don't know if that makes sense to anyone else but, it makes sense to me. I smiled and continued on noting the familiar cracks and marks in the sidewalk. The graffiti on the fences the familiar faces. I sighed sadly; everything seemed to fit in around here. It was all welcomed and a part of this place. Everything except for me it felt like.

I tried to shake off my dejected feeling as I came up to the circular stretch of road in which Zim resided. I went around to the large empty space that used to be Gin's house and stared at it. I still don't understand how she could have just disappeared like that I mean…she could have at least stayed to a few more days. I thought of her smile, the way she used to care so much about Zim, how she seemed so fascinated in the things around her. I smiled faintly and turned to leave but something white caught my eye.

I walked into the center of the dirt square and found a piece of paper, folded there. It looked white and clean as if it had only just been set there. I don't know how I could have missed this I mean, I came by here often for the past few weeks.

I opened up the piece of paper and saw a note there and on the top of it was my name.

"Dib, I hope you found this letter on time and it isn't twenty years later when the world is a big fiery ball of destruction. I also hope this is Dib, if not then you put this back where you found it, NOW FILTHY HUMAN NOW! Dib, how are you? How is Zim doing? I hope you were able to take care of him like I asked. I also hope you have made good progress on the chip, yes I did expect you to fix it in case you weren't aware. You should also be using Zim's technology, for your human technology is too inferior to fix or duplicate something as complex as that chip. Just tell him why you are there and he will let you use his labs I'm sure. Do you remember when we spoke of our favorite music and you wanted to share music together? I certainly do, let's do that soon. What is your favorite music? My favorite songs are by this band called Sleeping With Sirens. The songs are called Who Are You Now and Let's Cheers To This. Classy no? Well, I hope your progress is going well, have a nice day earthling, and good luck.

Post, Script: Ask Zim to help find me. He'll know where I am :)

-Sincerely Invader Gin"

I clutched the letter in shock with trembling hands and a smile on my face. Gin is still on earth! At least, that is how she made it sound in her letter. When did she put this here, it had to have been recently. I nearly jumped for joy. Racing over to Zim's house I raised my hand to knock but froze in midair.

I had to face my worst enemy and ask him to help me. I had to face my biggest mistake and…I wasn't ready to.


	12. When They Become The Same Thing

Chapter 12

I stood in front of Zim's door for about ten minutes contemplating whether I should enter or not. But in the end I decided that I had to do it for Gin.

I was about to knock again when suddenly I stopped once more…the gnomes didn't attack me when I came up here…Not a single laser was fired my way. Going against my better judgment I decided to skip the knocking part and just try the doorknob as it was. Surprisingly the knob turned without resistance and the door opened smoothly.

It was dark and quiet inside, and the T.V. was on and playing the scary monkey show. GIR never misses this show, every day for the past six years he has watched this show. I would know because of the camera remember? Of course you do.

I walked inside the house slowly expecting to be ambushed at any moment but for some reason I wasn't. Suddely I heard the whirr of a machine and I saw GIR coming up from a circle in the floor looking as sad as a robot could possibly look. When he saw me his eyes went wide and he lunged himself at me.

"MARY YOU CAME TO SAVE MASTER!" he screamed into my hear and I pulled him off my head and set him down.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with Zim?" I asked him suddenly even more alert than I had been about twenty seconds ago if that was even possible.

"MASTERS GONNA SPLODE LIKE THIS, CABOOOM!" he yelled and my brow's furrowed in confusion.

"Zim's going to blow up?" I asked and he nodded again impersonating the explosion.

"Why is he going to do that?" I asked fearing what the answer might be.

"Ever since the tall peoples called, Master's been sad, so he decided to splode this world and all the cows, THE COWS! NO THE COWS ARE MY FRIENDS!" I stared down at the robot that was now in hysterics rolling on the ground and screaming.

"GIR can you take me to Zim, right now?" he immediately stopped rolling around on the ground and screamed an agreement. Then he took me over to the toilet and told me to get inside. I knew this was the way to Zim's secret underground base and so I pulled the cord and started my disgusting decent underground.

I was spit out into a room where Zim was seen working on something with extreme concentration. He was so deep in his work he actually didn't notice me come into the room.

I walked closer hoping to see what he was doing and by the time I had gotten within six feet of him I could hear him muttering about what he was doing.

"Yes, when I am finished with this, the only things left on this pathetic world will be fire and destruction. It will cause an explosion so large that even The Massive will be aware. I will prove them, wrong prove them ALL WRONG. When I am finished with this self destruct button THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WILL KNOW THAT ZIM, IS THE GREATEST INVADER EVER. HEHEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAHAH MUAAHAHAHAHAAAA! Just a few more touches an-,"

"NO!" I screamed without thinking and yanked Zim back from the table knocking him onto the floor and forcing him to drop the small metallic device he was holding.

When he landed on the ground he turned around and stared at me with shock and hatred in his eyes. I pounced on him, pinning his arms down and sitting on his chest. Zim's incredibly strong, always has been, but in this position I know he can't get away.

"COMPU-ACK!" I pressed my knee into his throat so that he wouldn't call his computer.

"I know what your little plan is Zim and I am NOT letting you get away with it this time. Ha! And to think I actually felt guilty for the things I said to you. I should have never thought you actually believed me," I growled at him, angry that I was stupid enough to let my guard down around him. He tried to say something but got choked by my knee. I lifted it just the smallest amount ready to cut him off again if he tried to yell out.

"Oh yeah? And what is that plan Dib-Stink?" he asked with a mocking tone that made my blood boil.

"You're going to use some sort of bomb and blow earth up aren't you? And while we're here suffering you're going to be up in space laughing at us," I growled and he smirked at me.

"Partly yes, but partly no. I will not be up in space laughing at you. No, I will be right here with you, waiting for it all to finally end," he said, but the mock was gone, replaced with a depressed and worn tone. His response stopped me, and made my stomach turn in the worst way possible. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and I closed my eyes hoping it would go away. When it finally passed I looked down at Zim and he looked back at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

He looked so sad, and vulnerable, but at the same time he looked pretty. His crimson eyes shining with this unknown emotion in them. My heart rate sped up in my chest, probably from the adrenaline going through my system.

I realized that we had been staring at each other for a long time when Zim's gaze turned confused and he turned his head away slightly.

I finally managed to find my voice and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Zim…you we're going to…kill yourself?" I asked the question in disbelief. But, I guess it was to be expected I mean…after what I did. I was shocked when I felt something warm and wet slide down my face. I didn't expect to find myself crying, at the pain of my enemy. It's a scene I never would have ever expected had you asked me when Zim first arrived. I did my best to catch the tears on my sleeve so that they wouldn't fall and hurt him, why? I don't know.

"You finally get it Dib? Yes, I am, there is after all no reason for me to keep on living. And why would I want to live the rest of my life with no cause, nothing to live for? I certainly don't want to spend it here on this filthy ball of disgustingness. You can't stop me Dib! This is something I have to do, when I blow this place up I will finally be recognized as a good invader. This is the only thing I can do to restore my title as an Irken," he sounded desperate and had started crying again and, seeing it in person was even more shocking than on film. He turned his head as far away from me as possible obviously trying to hide the fact that he was crying and I looked down on him with sadness.

This was all about being accepted for him in the end. He just wanted someone to finally believe in him, to tell him that he is amazing. Well…it's true I suppose, I mean despite making a lot of really stupid choices and not thinking things through, he is still really amazing.

He's created inventions far beyond advanced by earth standards. He saved his best friends life, he comes from an elite race of aliens. He's faithful and loyal, and nice, and sometimes a good friend, and a great dresser, and just fucking fantastic in general, and…amazing…At that moment I heard Gin's voice in my head.

"Love and hate are two very similar emotions, who knows when they become the same thing."

I came to a realization at that moment.

Zim is worth so much more than anyone has ever given him credit for. He deserved so much more than he was given in live. He has been the only thing that's been important in my life since I was ten, and I don't want him to die. Without Zim, well, where would I be? I would be nowhere, doing nothing with my life. I would truly have nothing to live for because; I've been pretty much living my life for him. To fight him, to see him, to laugh at him, to smile with him, to be out casted with him, to care about him. Zim' is my everything…and, I've fallen in love with him.

And at that moment, I did something that would have made me want to hurl six years ago. I leaned down to his face, removed my hands from his wrists, turned him towards me, and pressed my lips to his…


	13. You're Squishing My Squeedly Spooch

Chapter 13

And at that moment, I did something that would have made me want to hurl six years ago. I leaned down to his face, removed my hands from his wrists, turned him towards me, and pressed my lips to his…

The kiss was everything I heard a good kiss should be. My lips tingled, my stomach turned, in a good way, and everything just felt perfect, his lips were unexpectedly soft against mine and at that moment the world sort of disappeared. All I was aware of was the feel of his lips against mine and the beeping of the monitors and the crashes of GIR upstairs melted away. I expected Zim to pull away or shove me off but instead he did…nothing. It only lasted about seven seconds but it was long enough for me to feel that his lips were cool and smooth and I smiled slightly.

I pulled away and saw that he was staring at me stunned and seemingly unable to move. His face had turned a shade darker and at the sight my own cheeks heated up. I suddenly became aware of not only my own actions but my position at the moment and Zim's as well.

"Dib…" he said softly and I looked at him. He had his head turned slightly and didn't look me in the eyes. He seemed, almost sad but tired at the same time.

"Uh, yeah? " I asked.

"Can you please get off of me you're squishing my squeedly spooch," he mumbled and I turned a deeper shade of red.

I climbed off of him and stood up; he rose soon after and walked to the table he had been working at. He gripped the sides of it and tapped his fingers lightly with his back turned to me. I waited, hardly breathing, for the rejection that I knew was to come.

"Why have you come here Dib?" he asked and I jumped a bit. I was surprised that he hadn't said a word about the kiss but still happy I wasn't rejected but at the same time slightly disappointed…I guess he was just going to act as if it never happened.

"I came to tell you something and to check on you…" I said bluffing slightly at the last part. Zim gripped the table tighter.

"Save it Dib, nothing you say is of importance anymore. Like I said this world is going to be destroyed and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I…I'm sorry…I have to avenge her, I have to prove them wrong. If you would like, you can take my voot cruiser, and with your family go out into space, however you would have to stay away from the massive. And if you do take the offer I would ask if you could take GIR with you," he said seriously and the offer surprised me. He was so full of surprises today.

Offering to help me survive…but still saying he would destroy my home. It was really strange really. I mean why would you actually tell a person that you were going to destroy all they care about but still offer them a chance to leave. Then I realized what else he had said.

"Wait, who are you trying to prove wrong…and who are you trying to avenge Zim?" I asked and he turned to me the blue liquid that I now recognized as Irken tears again streamed down his face leaving a trail on his light green skin.

"You and Gin were right, obviously. I am a defect, and a failure to my empire. I should be dead…I don't belong anywhere. No one wants me around, I am completely worthless…there really is no point in me still living, like you said, it would better for everyone if I had died out in space. Especially Gin, none of these bad things would have happened to her if I hadn't even been created. Now she's one of those mindless Irken emotionless shells…she never wanted to become one of those and now…now she has and it's all my fault," he cried once again collapsing to his knees, sobbing so hard that speaking would be impossible.

I walked over to his side carefully and bent down to his level. He looked up at me before lunging at me quickly. I flinched expecting to feel pain from some sort of attack but instead the Irken was clinging to my shirt like a life preserver tears soaking into my chest.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Dib. It was out of line and I know that…I'm so sorry I came and messed up your life, I'm sorry I messed up everyone's lives…but especially yours and Gin's," he cried into my shirt and I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed circles into his back.

"Zim don't be sorry, it's not your fault okay. I'm sorry for what I said to you a few nights ago…it was also out of line. I was supposed to help you, while Gin was away not hurt you. I guess I messed that up big time huh? Heh…And as I was trying to tell you before you cut me off, you didn't ruin our lives, and…Gin is still here," I said and he shot up faster than I thought possible.

"What?" he asked and I stood up helping him up with me.

"I got this note, and I think she's okay and still on earth…either that or it's a trap, I'm hoping that it's the first one," I said pulling out the note. Zim stared at it with wide eyes before taking it from my hands.

I saw his head move slightly as he read over it. His antennae started twitching slightly and smiled at them slightly. When he was finished with the letter he looked back up at me.

"Where and when did you get this?" he asked.

"In the dirt where Gin's old house used to be, I was walking by there just right now and found it. I think it mean's she's still here however I don't know why she told me about her favorite songs though," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"They are obviously messages, she is trying to tell us something. It sounds as though something is keeping her from writing the complete truth to us…I got a message when she first left that had the same sort of confusing clue talk. It said watch out for the red and nothing else after that…" he said and stood there thinking for a few seconds. He nodded to himself and strode over to his computer before beginning to type things in. I figured he was doing something important so I stood back behind him and watched silently, however my jaw dropped when I saw YouTube appear on the screen.

"Zim what are you doing? This is not the time to watch viral videos on YouTube!" I said in disbelief and I saw him shake his head. He was most likely rolling his eyes at me and I scowled at him. But then I noticed the song he put on. It was Sleeping With Sirens, the same band form Gin's note, the song Let's Cheers to This. Clever space-boy I will give you that one.

"Oh…never mind carry on," I muttered and heard him scoff.

He played the song, and we listened intently. Then we listened again, and watched the lyrics eyes flashing across the screen. When the song was finished I looked to Zim who was staring down at his hands on the keyboard.

He then typed in some more words and took us to a separate website for lyrics only. That was when I could read them out loud.

_"I've Got The Whole_  
_World In Front Of Me_  
_I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say_

_This Is My Life_  
_I've Got It All_  
_Right In Front Of Me_  
_I Won't Let It Go_  
_There's No Way_

_This Is Our Time_  
_Don't Slip Away_  
_Don't Slip Away_

_I'm Losing Control_  
_My Head Is Alright_  
_I Can't Shake The Thought_  
_Of Me Losing My Mind_

_Been Awake For Three Days_  
_Won't Sleep 'Til I've Done_  
_All It Is I'm Living For_  
_Now I Will Show You_  
_All That I'm Made Of_

_This Is My Life_

_I've Got The Whole_  
_World In Front Of Me_  
_I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say_

_This Is My Life_  
_Don't Slip Away_  
_Don't Slip Away_

_I Made Up My Mind_  
_This Time I, Know, Now_  
_It All Comes Down To This_

_This Is Our Time_  
_This Is Our Time_  
_Don't Slip Away_  
_Don't Slip Away_

_For All Of The_  
_Times I Spent Waiting_  
_For All Of The_  
_Long Nights Alone_

_I Finally Know_  
_What It Means To_  
_Have Something_  
_I Can Call My Own_

_The Show Must Go On_  
_So We'll Show You_  
_All That We're Made Of_

_This Is My Life_

_I've Got The Whole_  
_World In Front Of Me_  
_I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say_

_This Is My Life_  
_Don't Slip Away_  
_Don't Slip Away_

_I Made Up My Mind_  
_This Time I, Know, Now_  
_It All Comes Down To This_

_This Is Our Time_  
_This Is Our Time_  
_Don't Slip Away_  
_Don't Slip Away_

_Your Soul Is Down_  
_I'll Break The Dawn_  
_I Took The Stage_  
_And Now We're_  
_Taking Back Tonight_

_I Made Up My Mind_  
_This Is My Life_

_This Is My Life_

_I've Got The Whole_  
_World In Front Of Me_  
_I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say_

_This Is My Life_  
_Don't Slip Away_  
_Don't Slip Away_

_I Made Up My Mind_  
_This Time I, Know, Now_  
_It All Comes Down To This_

_This Is Our Time_  
_This Is Our Time_  
_Don't Slip Away_  
_Don't Slip Away_

_I Made Up My Mind,_

_This Is My Life_," I read out loud taking in every line and thinking about them hard.

"Alright, I understand what she is trying to tell us," Zim said and I turned to look at him slightly surprised at his ability to decode the song so quickly.

"What is she saying?" I asked still analyzing the song.

"She is still alive, obviously however she is losing herself. She is trying to fight whatever force is against her in order to stay with us and not lose what is hers," he said simply and I smacked myself mentally for not realizing it earlier.

"Of course Zim you're a genius!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Yes, yes Dib stink you just stated the obvious," he said with a roll of his eyes and I smiled.

"Of course heh, but now we need to hear the other song as well," I told him and he nodded before finding the other song.

"Hm…who are you now?" I said out loud and started reading again.

"_Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping this life away_  
_Tell me that I'll never be good enough_  
_Sometimes it hurts to think it could really be that way_  
_It won't be that way_

_I'm tired and I'm lost_  
_I don't wanna be found_  
_I put my heart and my soul_  
_And strength in this now_

_So forgive me 'cause I won't forget that_  
_Yeah, this world has changed me_…" I didn't read it out loud this time but I understood the lyrics. I don't really think this song is a clue…nor do I think it was meant for me.

"Uh…Zim, I-," he cut me off.

"GIR. Would you please show the Dib out of the lab…make him waffles or something," he commanded into a device on his wrist. I heard a high-pitched scream in reply and next thing I knew GIR had shown up and whisked me away into the living room with his little rocket feet. He then took me to a table and had me sit down while he walked off and made me some waffles.

"So GIR…do you know what that was all about?" I asked and he turned to look at me with blank eyes well…as blank as they could get seeing as he was a robot.

"You know…Zim kicking me out of the lab so suddenly," I said and he continued to stare.

"Uh…nope," he finally replied and I rolled my eyes before letting my head hit the table and just keeping it there.

A few moments passed and I heard GIR singing the word doom repetitively before there was a clunk. I opened my eyes and saw a plate with a stack of pancakes in front of me. GIR stood next to me smiling as I looked back and forth between him and the pile of food.

"What's in these waffles GIR?" I asked slowly remembering the time I watched Zim ingest soapy-waffles, and hoping there was no soap or forks in them.

"THERE'S WAFFLE IN EM!" he yelled will glee. I sighed in relief and nodded before picking up a fork and tasting one. It was delicious, warm and buttery, the sticky syrup sliding down my throat. I had forgotten the joy a simple waffle could bring to me, with so much chaos in the past few weeks. Heh to think, it has only been a few weeks since all of this started and I have grown so incredibly attached to those two aliens. One of whom I had only known for a few days but…she was like the only person who had ever been nice to me, other than Tak that is but…we all know how that went.

I thought back to that last song that we had listened to in the lab…I had read the lyrics quickly and soon understood their meaning. The song was for Zim, well possibly for both of them as a sort of comfort I think. They had both come to this world as outcasts, with absolutely nothing whether they knew it or not at the time. And both of them had lost who they were, they were Irkens but they were defects. The song was saying that this world had changed them, and it had especially Zim. So I think the message she was trying to say was they may have lost sight of who they were but they still had to fight for what they had as little as that may have been. She was saying, "don't give up."

And she was saying that, "sometimes you have to fall before you fly." This was a lyric in the song. It was a good message, and inspiring one, but the important thing was…would Zim listen?

I hadn't realized how long I had been thinking about it all before I heard Zim coming back upstairs through the toilet.

I turned and looked at him, expecting to see a frown or a scowl but instead I saw a small crooked smile. He nodded to me and sat down at the table next to me and now that he was closer I could see he had small shiny tracks on his face. He had been crying…

"Alright Dib, show me where you found this note," he said holding up the paper I had found. I stood up and we left the house, him slipping his disguise on as we walked.

I pointed to the pile of dirt where Gin's house used to be and he stepped over to it. Picking up something he held his hand down for a moment before turning around and staring at me.

"Well…she's certainly still on earth…," is all he said.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to write. I got grounded for a while and after that I got lazy and didn't get back to writing. So it is my fault sorry for that, I am working on the very next chapter right after I post this. This was just so you would have something to read. So yeah sorry if anyone seems a little OOC but they have to work together. And also, sorry about the awkward Lyrics in there but I didn't know how else to throw that in there. The songs just sort of go along with their lives I had to use them so…yeah. Comments are appreciated.


	14. Please Help

Chapter 14

I'm still here, please help…

The words that were written on the note seemed shaky, and a few times you could see the red ink fly outwards towards the edges of the paper as if her hand had slipped. A few times words had been furiously scribbled out, but the words were always the same message. Help.

The note made me uneasy for some reason, I'm not quite sure why, but by the way Zim was lightly pressing his weight on both feet in alternation, I'm guessing he was too. We quickly returned to the base without a word and once inside Zim turned to me so quickly that I stumbled back slightly.

"Well human it appears we have a common enemy around this point. Gin must be stopped, and quickly before her dark side gets too powerful. By the looks of the note she was having a hard enough time controlling it now. Did you notice how her writing seemed shaky and was flying off the page?" he asked and I nodded enthusiastically, that was the first thing I had noticed.

"She looked like she didn't want to write that note, like she was having a hard time doing it. She kept scribbling out sentences but they were all the same ones, just…help. It makes little to no sense…do you think she might be getting weak down there all alone?" I replied and Zim sighed slightly as though I were an ignorant child.

"I do not see any reason why she would. Many Irkens have spent years in solitude; we do not even need resources to survive. Our paks deliver that life sustainment; we only eat for the taste. No obviously she is losing control and within a few days, she will be almost completely gone, the old traces of her merely an echo. I think whatever is taking her over, didn't want her to write this note," he said pacing back and forth in front of the couch on which I was seated.

"So as she wrote the note, her Irken side did whatever it could to overpower her! It's like a split personality, only one side is trying to rid itself of the other…well actually in that case it's more like two different people living in the same body, and one person is trying to smother the other one from ever coming out," I said realization finally dawning on just how advanced yet complicated this was that we were dealing with.

"Exactly, so you finally understand Dib-stink? If this goes on too much longer it may be nearly impossible to bring her back to normal…," Zim said turning to me on one flat heel of his boot.

"Well do you know how to stop it then?" I inquired; panic slowly working its way into my brain.

He looked at me, a thoughtful yet grave look in his eyes.

"Yes there is a way…however it is very dangerous and me may only succeed in destroying her mind. In that scenario she would remain inactive and unable to do anything for the rest of her life," he said, and a coldness washed over me.

"Well then is there any other way?" I asked and the Irken stared at me for what felt like an eternity but I knew was only a few seconds.

"I am afraid, not this time human," he said. I took a breath and weighed the pros and cons of what would happen if we did or did not do this.

If we did there was a chance that we could destroy Gin's mind, and I doubt she would want to live like that…however if we didn't then she would turn evil and destroy the planet, which she also wouldn't want. I took a while, but my decision wasn't that hard to make.

"I don't think she can be stopped by both of us combined if we don't try…but if we do we at least have a chance of saving her and not dying. What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I agree. No amount of training would prepare me to face Gin. She is taller, and stronger, and unlike me she is not tied down by emotions keeping her from injuring her childhood friend. I however cannot say the same thing of myself," he said swiftly and smartly. I nodded in response and stood from the couch.

"So what is this plan then? How is it possible for us to stop Gin without killing her and ourselves?" I questioned.

"Well then, that is actually a lot more simple than it sounds, however the actual action itself will be difficult and twice as dangerous," he delayed the actually subject and I began to grow annoyed with him.

"Well what is it?" I practically shouted and Zim leaned in close looking like he didn't want to speak the words currently running through his head.

"We will have to rip off her Pak."

Well sorry for taking so long. My house caught on fire and I just returned. It took me a while to get my mojo back but now I am returning to finish the story. Please forgive me for being a terrible author.


End file.
